Broken
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Adopted at birth Renesmee has lived a very happy life. That all changed the day that she was raped. Broken, alone, and pregnant Nessie decides to leave Rochester, New York to Denali, Alaska for a change of scenery. What happens when she meets the Cullens and discovers her vampire heritage?
1. Decisions

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

**Renesmee's POV**

I had to escape from this place, I needed to escape from this place. Every day that I went to school I had to face them. I had to remember the pain that they caused me. I needed to leave if not I'd go insane here. Escaping the pain and the memories was not the only reason that I was leaving. The other reason was currently growing inside of me.

It all started two months ago. I was walking home from school when Royce King IV and his two friends attacked me. I had never felt so helpless before. I remembered very vividly how I felt when Royce forced his way inside of me. I remembered my feeble attempts to plead and beg for them to stop. They just laughed at me and mocked me. Then they left me lying there. They talked about going to pick up something to eat and going home as if they hadn't done anything wrong.

I tried getting them arrested, but there was no proof against them.

It wasn't until last week that I realized that I was pregnant. My parents suggested abortion, but I couldn't do that. I could never kill an innocent baby. It wasn't the baby's fault that it's father did something so horrible.

I didn't want them to find out about my baby. My baby would be safer without them around.

So I decided to leave Rochester, New York for Denali, Alaska where my parents had another house. They were sad that I was leaving, but they understood and I was 18 so it was perfectly legal.

I was heartbroken too. I had never been separated from my parents since they adopted me.

So it was with a heavy heart that I kissed them goodbye and left.

**A/N: As I was sitting at Starbucks waiting for my mom the idea for this story came to me. I hope you like it. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

**Renesmee's POV **

Within a few hours I had arrived in Alaska. It had been years since I was last here so I had some difficulty finding my house but I eventually remembered where it was. It had been years since the house had last been occupied so it definitely needed help. There was dust covering just about every inch of the house. I started cleaning right away. It took a few hours before the house was finally cleaned. Unpacking my bags was a lot quicker. I didn't have much with me, just some clothes and the essentials, so I needed to go shopping.

I had also brought my most valued position with me. It was a picture of my biological parents; which was given to me by mother. The picture was taken at my parent's wedding. My real parents were young, my mother was 18 and my father was 17. They looked very happy as they smiled at each other in the picture. My mom looked very beautiful in her wedding dress. I had my mother's eyes, but I definitely had my father's unusual bronze hair. My dad was extremely pale and had gold eyes. I always found those two things very unusual about him.

I looked at the back of the picture which read _Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen wedding August, 13__th__ 2006. _

I sighed before framing the picture and putting it in the living room. If only I could ever be that happy. I don't think that I will ever be happy, not after what happened to me.

I cried myself to sleep that night just as I have every night since that day. I was alone, completely alone. No one understood what happened to me. No one knows what I went through and how I felt. I wish that I had someone to talk to. I wish I could talk to someone who went through the same thing and healed from it. But I have no one. There was no one to help me.

I got up the next day and got ready for school. I was already all set to start school. I was happy that I finally wouldn't have to see _them _anymore. The change of scenery was going to help me, I just knew it.

I had to walk to school since I still didn't have a car. I was afraid though, I was always afraid of walking alone now. I was afraid that it would happen again. I was afraid that I would get attacked again. Maybe it was a silly fear, I didn't know, but I was absolutely terrified.

Once I had finally gotten to the school I got my schedule and just sat there. I wanted to try to memorize the schedule and map as much as I could. I didn't want to have the map under my nose all day, which would just draw more attention to myself. This school was small, only 400, well now, 401 students the principle had told me. So there was no doubt that word would spread really quickly about my arrival here. I was told that they never got new students, so I was not looking forward to being the topic of gossip. I was afraid of them finding about my pregnancy too. This would just make the gossip that much worse. Of course none of them would ever know that I was raped, that's not something I plan on telling very many people. Nobody, not even the principle knew about the rape. They just new about my pregnancy, but that's all, I didn't give them any further details.

Soon the bell rang. I looked up and saw that the school was now nearly full. I headed to my first class English. Several people stared at me as I entered the classroom. Luckily the teacher didn't have me introduce myself, so I just gave him my slip and he signed it.

The rest of the day went on like this. I did make a new friend, her name was Laura. She seemed very nice and helpful.

It wasn't until lunch time when things got strange, at least strange for me. I sat down with Laura and several of her other friends. They were having a conversation about something; I wasn't really sure what though. I wasn't paying much attention.

Then I saw them enter the room. They all glided into the room with such grace that they could put any dancer to shame. I couldn't see their faces clearly but I could tell that they were all beautiful. There were three boys and three girls. There was a big and burly curly haired boy. There was a boy with honey blonde hair and he looked like he was in pain. Then the last boy looked more boyish and he had bronze hair. The girls were also very beautiful. One of them was very small and had short spiky hair; she reminded me of a pixie. There was the blonde girl and she was perhaps the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Then there was the last girl, she also looked very beautiful and she had brown hair. I wish that they would just turn around and look at me. I wanted to know what they looked like.

Suddenly they all froze and their heads quickly snapped in my direction. I nearly screamed out in shock when I saw the bronze haired boy and the brown haired woman's faces. They looked exactly like my biological parents! I could not get my eyes off of them. This was just weird way too weird. They were identical to the couple in my photo. Except this woman did have two minor differences, she had gold eyes and extremely pale skin. This was just pure coincidence, it had to be. There was no way that they could be my parents.

Suddenly their eyes snapped to my stomach. My stomach which was still flat. Then they looked straight at me with disappointment in their eyes. It was nothing but sheer disappointment and maybe even anger? It reminded of how parents react when children disappoint them big time.

This was weird, it was all way to weird.

I had to know who they are though.

"Who are they?" I asked Laura.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from like Washington a few years ago" she said.

Cullen? That had to be just another freaky coincidence. If my parent look alikes just happened to be named Edward and Isabella I don't know what I will do!

"What are their names ?" I asked as I discreetly pointed to my parent look alikes.

"That's Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen, but she prefers Bella" she said and the blood drained from my face. Something weird was happening, something very weird.

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I wrote this as I pretended that I was still doing homework, even though I finished it. I pretended that I was still doing homework because my mom is helping her boyfriend babysit his niece and nephew and those two kids are wild! As I wrote this chapter I could hear them screaming and fighting and my mom's boyfriend screaming at them in the next room so if there is any major typos that's why!' Also, I should add that Edward can't read Nessie's mind in this story. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed it and please review. **


	3. Something Strange

**Chapter 3: Something Strange**

**Renesmee's POV**

Something strange was going on here; something really strange. There was no way that they could be my parents. That's just crazy, it was probably just pure coincidence that these two kids happened to look exactly like my parents and have the exact same names. My photo was taken over 18 years ago, so there was no way that this could possibly be them.

They continued to stare at me and I at them. They took occasional glances at my stomach and nod their heads in dissapointment. Edward also had a very frustrated look on his face as he stared at me. The way he looked at me, it was like he was trying to figure me out. He whispered something to the rest of them and they suddenly all looked at me again.

The bell rang and I was one of the first ones to leave my seat.

Just one more class and I can get out of this place.

I looked at my schedule. English, I loved English. It was one of my best subjects. I was in an advanced program back home.

There was only one empty seat and it was right next to Edward. He looked like he was very deep in thought and he didn't even seem to notice me until I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" I said holding my hand out towards him.

He looked right into my eyes before shaking my hand. Yikes he was cold!

"Nice to meet you too Renesmee. I'm Edward" he said.

"You can call me Nessie" I said

"Why on Earth what I call you the loch ness monster?" he asked looking upset.

I was taken aback. I never got that reaction to my nickname, most people preferred it over my actual name.

"It's a nickname that my parents came up with it. They thought the name my birth parents gave me was a mouthful so they gave me this nickname. It's what most people call me" I said.

"I'd rather call you Renesmee. There's a reason that you're biological parents gave you that name. That reason is because it's a beautiful name" he said with so much certainty that it surprised me.

"Okay" I said.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They're back home in New York. They couldn't leave because of their jobs so I came on my own. I'm living in a house they own here" I said.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that" I said.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" he asked sounding angry as he glanced at my stomach.

What was wrong with this guy?

Class started after that and all conversation ceased. He still looked upset though. Why? What had I done?

All of a sudden I started to feel sick again. I started to feel very nauseous. This is one of the bad things about pregnancy. I don't know why they call this morning sickness it should be called 24/7 sickness. It can hit you at any time of the day not just morning.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked. I was afraid I would lose my lunch if I answered so I just nodded. I reached into my bag for my ginger ale and my crackers. These two items have become my best friends over the past few days. They were the only things that helped my morning sickness.

I started to feel much better as I drank and ate. Edward eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

Soon the class ended and I was heading home. As I walked home I heard someone walking behind me. My heart rate sped up and I started walking faster but I could still here footsteps behind me.

I looked behind me and I saw Edward and his two adoptive brothers behind me.

My heart sped up even faster as panic started to overtake me. I was taken back to the day I was attacked. It was a scenario just like this. Only it was Royce and his friends.

Panic clouded every rational thought I had and I ran as fast as I could.

I didn't calm down until I had locked my door behind me.

I looked outside and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one there.

**Please Review**


	4. Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 4: Carlisle Cullen**

The rest of the week was kind of a blur after that. I was very confused and hurt by the way the Cullens were treating me. What had I done to make them act like their disappointed in me? What could I have possibly done to make them act this way towards me? I don't know why this bothered me so much but it did. I wanted to make friends here that way I wouldn't feel so alone. I don't even know what they are to me. It's definitely not friends but were not enemies either. All I knew was that I wished that they would stop treating me this way when they don't even know me. What was even more unsettling is the way they kept looking at my stomach and then that's when they would look at me with nothing but sheer disappointment and anger. It both confused and hurt m. It was like they knew that I was having a baby, but how? I wasn't even showing yet.

Everything was just way to weird. I still couldn't get over the fact that this Edward and Bella Cullen looked exactly like the Edward and Bella Cullen who are my parents. I felt like I was missing something huge and I just couldn't quite grasp it.

I was more than happy when Friday finally came. I really needed a break from all of this drama. I also had a doctor's appointment in the evening to check on how my baby's developing. I sighed when I learned that a Cullen was going to be my doctor. Great, another Cullen to act weird around me.

I went home after school to take a much needed nap before I would have to head on out to the doctor's office. When I woke up it was 5:30. Wait, 5:30! My appointment was at 6:00. I needed to leave now if I wanted to make it there on time.

I ended up getting there about five minutes late but luckily I didn't miss the appointment.

"Renesmee" I heard a nurse call about 20 minutes later. "Please come this way"

She did all of the usual stuff like weighing me, checking my temperature and blood pressure, and asking me all of the usual questions.

"Well Renesmee everything looks normal so far. You seem to be gaining just the right amount of weight in the right amount of time. I don't see any problems at all here. Dr. Cullen will be in just a minute" she said.

"Alright thanks" I said.

"Oh sure, no problem" she said in return.

So I sat there just playing candy crush on my phone when I heard the door open again. I looked up and saw a handsome blonde, pale, gold-eyed man that looked to be only in his early 20s. He looked surprised to see me.

"You're Renesmee right?" he asked.

"Yes that would be me" I said.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said. "It says here that you're pregnant" he said.

"Yup, I'm about two months along now" I said.

Now he was looking at me like he was upset or disappointed with me. What is it with these Cullens?! Maybe he just doesn't like it when teenagers get pregnant. He probably thinks that we're just all a bunch of irresponsible kids that don't think about the consequences of our actions. It's irritating though, he shouldn't be so quick to judge without knowing the full story.

"Well I'll do an ultra sound and I'll listen to the baby's heartbeat" he said.

I just waited as he did the tests. I saw my baby on the screen and he or she looked just like a little peanut. Then he used another machine to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Well this is interesting" he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"I'm hearing two different heartbeats. Two clearly defined heartbeats" he said.

I could have sworn that I felt my heart stop and the blood rush to my face.

"Two heartbeats? Does that mean twins?" I asked.

"Yes, it means twins" he said.

"Why didn't the other baby appear on the ultra sound?" I asked.

"It's too soon to detect a twin pregnancy on an ultra sound. The other baby may not be as developed as the one that showed. Or the baby could be hiding behind the other baby. I won't know for sure until the next appointment when you're further along but I'm 95% sure that you're having twins" he said.

Oh my. My heart rate nearly tripled in speed as did my breathing.

"Do you know of any history of twin pregnancy? Is there a history of twins on the father's side?" he asked.

I thought about my three rapists. If I'm not mistaken Royce King's mother had an identical twin.

Oh god, I grabbed my chest. That would mean that Royce King is most likely the father.

I grabbed my chest in hopes that I could somehow slow down my heartbeat but to no avail.

"I'm not sure" I said.

"Don't you know anything about the father's history?" he asked looking upset.

"Not really" I said.

"How could you Renesmee?" he asked. I was shocked. What did he mean by that?

"How could I do what?" I asked.

"It's bad enough that you basically ruined you're future by having unprotected sex. On top of that you don't know anything about the father's history" he said sounding very angry.

Now I was upset! How dare he judge me that way without even knowing me.

"I take it that you don't think very highly of pregnant teenagers" I said getting upset myself.

"I don't like hearing about teenagers being so irresponsible and basically throwing their future's away because of a moment of stupidity" he said.

Now I was about to cry. "Then how do you feel about teenagers who were raped, or even worse, gang raped the way I was?!" I all but shouted back at him. He must have gone about ten shades paler if that were even possible. I had rendered him speechless.

I got up to leave. I didn't want to listen to him anymore. "You know what. I don't have to sit here and be treated and spoken to like this. Next time you have a pregnant teenager for a patient I suggest you think about what I said before judging her so harshly" I said before leaving.

I couldn't believe him! How could he judge me like that without even knowing me?!

I went home and just cried and cried into my pillow. About two hours later I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked out the window and I saw Carlisle. He looked like he was hurting over something.

What did he want now?

I opened the door. "Dr. Cullen what do you want?" I asked harshly. I was in no mood to be nice.

"I couldn't leave things that way. I needed to come see you and apologize" he said.

"Um okay. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I would like that. Thanks" he said and I stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee. I was out of line saying those things to you. You don't know how sorry I am" he said.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I have a special interest in you. I really cared about you from the moment I saw you" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain. I just really cared about you from the moment that I saw you and I reacted badly to learning about your pregnancy. You're right though, I shouldn't have judged you the way I did and I'm sorry" he said.

He sounded very sincere in his apology so I decided to go ahead and forgive him. I mean, he did go out of his way to come down here and find me so he could apologize to me. I don't think that he would have done that if he didn't truly mean that he was sorry.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I asked.

"You're records" he said.

Oh.

"I'm concerned about you. You were gang raped" he barely managed to say those last two words. He said them with so much sadness to. "Have you been tested for STDs? Pregnancy may not be the only thing you have to worry about" he said.

I hadn't even thought about that. "No I haven't" I said.

He looked even more concerned. "Come down to my office tomorrow morning at 10. I'll test you for free" he said.

"Thanks doc" I said. He then surprised me by hugging me and I couldn't help but hug him back.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? I'm having trouble deciding if the babies should be boys or girls so I wanted to ask what you guys want them to be. Do you want them to be boys or girls? They are identical so it can't be one boy and one girl.**


	5. Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee, have you ever talked to anyone about this? Sometimes it really helps to talk about what happened" Carlisle asked.

"Well I've talked to my parents about it. But there the only ones that I've spoken to about this" I said.

"Did you personally know the guys who did this?" he asked.

"I didn't know them personally. I just knew them from school. Royce King IV always had an obsessive interest in me but I'd have never thought that he would take it this far. I think that he's the father because there's a history of identical twins on his side of the family" I said.

His eyes widened in surprise at the mention of Royce's name.  
"Did you say Royce King?" he asked.

"Yes" I said slowly as I wondered at his reaction.

"Where are you from Renesmee?" he asked.

"I'm from Rochester New York. Why?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought that the name Royce King died in the 1930s" he said.

"Not exactly. There was a Royce King in the 30s. He was engaged to a young girl named Rosalie Hale who died mysteriously in 1933. Not long after his fiancé died he started bragging about how he had been seeing another girl who was even prettier than her, at the same time that he had been engaged to Rosalie Hale. He had also impregnated this girl when his fiancé was alive" I said.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, my great grandmother, Vera, was best friends with Rosalie Hale back then. She told that story a million times. I can't count the number of times that I heard that story. She spoke very highly of Rosalie even after all this time" I said sadly. My great grandma had died just a few years ago and I still missed her very much.

He hadn't expected that answer at all. That much was clear.

"Did she ever tell you anything else?" he asked.

"She always suspected that her fiancé had something to do with her death but she could never prove it. She said that she never liked Royce King" I said. "You could always ask my grandpa Henry. He probably knows more than me. Why so many questions about this?" I asked.

"I'm just merely curious" he said. "I think I should get going now, my family is expecting me home soon" he said.

I hugged him again before he left. "Thanks for coming by" I said.

"I just couldn't leave things that way. I needed to apologize for the mistake I made" he said.

"Well thanks anyways, most doctors wouldn't bother to go through the trouble of finding me just to apologize" I said.

He smiled back at me. "I'm not most doctors, especially when it comes to you" he said "and don't forget to come by at ten tomorrow" he added before leaving.

"I won't" I answered.

I went to bed after he left because I was starting to feel very tired from the day's events. I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had ever felt in a long time. I quickly got ready before heading to the Dr. Cullen's office again. I ended up taking about an hour there before leaving.

After that I went to the store to pick up some of the things that I needed. I also bought some gender neutral toys and clothes for my babies that I just thought was cute.

I kept thinking about the way that Dr. Cullen first reacted to my pregnancy. I didn't understand why he reacted that way at all. The way their whole family acted around me was to weird. I just didn't understand them at all.

I was so absorbed in the mysteries of the Cullen family that I didn't even notice that the floor was wet until it was too late. I slipped and crashed right into a display of DVDs effectively knocking the entire display over. I instinctively threw my hands out in front of me to protect my unborn babies. Suddenly a pair of strong, warm hands caught me and prevented me from face planting myself on the floor.

"Are you okay miss?" came a husky voice that I assumed belonged to the owner of these nicely muscled arms.

"I'm fine" I said. I turned around and looked right at my savior. My eyes marveled over his six pack and nicely muscled arms. I looked all over his tanned body and finally stopped as I made eye contact with his beautiful black eyes. His eyes went from looking dead to suddenly full of light and life. He kneeled down on one knee as he looked at me. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. For the first time in a long time I actually felt happy, even if it was only for a second.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" I said to break the awkward silence I was just beginning to notice.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Jacob Black" he said.

"Well thanks. I should probably get going now" I said. I started walking away when I felt him grab my shoulder.

"Don't leave" he said in a way that made it sound like it would hurt him if I left. "I want to get to know you more" he added.

"I don't think you'd be interested in a girl like me" I said.

Now he looked upset. "Why would you say that? You don't even know me or what my interests are" he said.

"I'm pregnant with twins. Trust me, you don't want to be tied down to a girl in my situation when you can have so much better" I said.

His expression was unreadable now. "Are you dating someone then?" he asked.

"No. The father wants nothing to do with me" I said. I didn't have to tell him my whole story. He looked relieved.

"I'm still interested in you pregnant or not" he said. "at least give me a chance" he said.

Should I give him a chance? I'm not exactly emotionally stable right now. He could do so much better than a broken girl like me. A girl who may never run right again. At the same time, what do I have to lose? Maybe it would be good for me. I could go on a couple of dates with him and then see what happens. Right?

"please" he said. I think he could tell that he was winning me over.

"Okay Jacob, here's my number" I said. His smile reminded me of a child on Christmas morning.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe" I said.

"Come on" he pouted playfully.

"Okay fine, call me later and we'll set up a place and time" I said.

He smiled brightly again before leaving.

I couldn't believe that this tall, handsome guy wants to see me. Me, the pregnant girl carrying twins. I've never known a guy that would want a girl in my situation.

Then another thought entered my head. What if he just wants to use me? What if he just wants me for sex? Maybe he wouldn't take me seriously.

I wasn't sure what to think by that point. I decided that I should give him a chance and just be careful.

**Bella's POV**

**Back to the night before….**

After all these years, I couldn't believe that after all these years I'm seeing my daughter again. My little girl, my little nudger. It was a shock to all of us that she would suddenly appear out of nowhere. Not even Alice saw her coming because she hadn't been watching out for her future. We had decided since a long time ago that we were never going to interfere in her life. So we had even asked Alice not to watch out for her future. We never thought that we'd see her again.

Giving her up was a tough decision for Edward and I, but we felt that it was best for her. Somehow the vampire genes skipped her completely and she was rendered completely human. We didn't want to risk that we accidentally hurt her one day or that the Volturi ever found out about her. No doubt that Aro would want to covet her as one of his prized possessions if he ever learned of her existence.

The moment that I heard her babies hearts beating my world stopped. I had wanted her to have a good future. I wanted her to go to college, get a good career, and then marry and have children. I know it sounds hypocritical coming from me, but I wanted her to experience that. Her adoptive parents had promised that she would go to college and have a good life. I never wanted her to get pregnant this young. What was she thinking?! How could she throw her entire future away that way?! She ruined her own life. What went wrong? Where did her parents go wrong? What was she thinking? She could have at least used protection.

Everyone else felt the same way. Edward even more so. He wants to find out who the father is so he can strangle the guy. He's so upset that her parents let her go off on her own to. He feels that she will make more 'mistakes' now that she's unsupervised. Although I don't understand how that's possible seeing that she's already pregnant with twins.

The door suddenly opened revealing a very upset looking Carlisle. I wondered what was wrong. It takes a lot to unsettle him.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked. Everyone else looked just as worried as I felt.

"I made a very upsetting discovery concerning Renesmee" he said looking very emotional.

I went into very worried momma bear mode now.  
"What's wrong with her?!" I demanded.

"What are you hiding?! Why are you trying so hard to hide your thoughts?" asked Edward.

"I had Renesmee as a patient a few hours ago. I don't know how to say this. This is very hard to say" he said. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" asked Esme.

"We misjudged her badly. She's only pregnant because she was, she was….. gang raped" he whispered the last two words.  
My whole body went numb as well as my mind. I couldn't process what Carlisle had just said. I put my head in my hands as I let out a wail of despair. No! Not my little girl! Not my innocent little girl! Not my innocent little baby girl!

I could feel my body shaking from the tears I was no longer able to shed. I felt another pair of arms rap around my body. I looked up to see my husband. He looked exactly the way I felt and sobs were coming from his body to.

Not my little girl! How could someone do something so horrible to her?! My baby girl violated in a way that no girl ever should be.

What hurt the most is the way we all judged her so harshly. We didn't hide the disappointment we felt when we saw her. We judged her when she's already going through so much. All we succeeded in doing was confusing the poor girl. We added to her pain without even realizing it. What were we thinking?!

I was vaguely aware of everyone else around but when I looked at Rosalie she was furious. Of course she would be, she was the only one who knew exactly what my daughter was feeling.

"I swear I'm going to kill the men that did this to her!" screamed Edward in pure anger. "No one hurts our daughter and gets away with it unscathed!" he screamed.

I felt the fury rise up inside of me "I'm coming with you! I'm going to tear them limb from limb!" I shouted.

"Who did this to her?" Edward asked Carlisle

"I only got one name from her. Royce King IV" he said.

"What?!" Rosalie screamed so loud that she actually scared the crap out of the rest of us. "It would be a King. I thought I eradicated their genes a long time ago!" She continued to scream.

"She's almost sure that he's the father" Carlisle continued.

Rosalie got even more angry now. "How dare that sick bastard! I'm going to murder him the same way I murdered the ancestor he spawned from! He should have never existed anyway!" Rosalie shouted.

"Renesmee says that her great grandmother used to tell her that Royce was cheating on you. He impregnated another girl when he was engaged to you. After you 'died' he bragged about what he was doing" Carlisle said.

If we thought Rosalie was livid before we were dead wrong. There were no words to describe the fury that emanated from her. She had lost all restraint and in less than two seconds she had done thousands of dollars worth of damage to the house. It took all of the guys in the house to restrain her. Jasper worked furiously to calm her down with not much evail. Once she was finally subdued we were able to talk again.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"We need to be friends with her. She needs us to be close to her so she doesn't feel so alone. She needs to feel loved and supported. She needs to know that people do care about her very much. We just need to get close to her" I said.

"You're right love. You're always right" Edward said before kissing my brow.

**A/N: Finally I'm able to post this! I've been trying to post this all day but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! Anyways I hope you all had a great Christmas like I did. Let's just say I'll be eating popcorn for a really long time. Also, there's still time to vote for either two boys or two girls. Right now it's a tie. Also, who else thinks that Jake would be a great dad to Nessie's babies?**


End file.
